1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices and, more specifically, the present invention relates to the display of information using integrated circuits.
2. Background Information
As technology continues to advance, electronic devices continue to become faster, smaller and more powerful. Included in this technological revolution are display devices, which are typically connected to computer devices or other electronic equipment such as for example, watches, home stereo equipment, appliances or other electronic devices.
Present day display devices used for displaying information from electronics equipment can be categorized in a number of ways. One way to categorize present day display devices is to separate the display devices into two categories. The categories are display devices that emit light directly and display devices that require an external light source.
Probably one of the best known display devices that emit light directly is the cathode ray tube (CRT) which is typically used in television displays, computer monitors or the like. CRT technology has the ability to produce bright, clear and colorful displays for viewing information. However, one disadvantage with CRT technology is that it is generally large, heavy and bulky since CRTs generally use large glass tubes to display the information.
A well-known display technology that utilizes an external light source includes liquid crystal display (LCD) technology. LCDs are commonly used in watches, notebook computer displays or other electronic devices to display information. LCD displays have the advantage of being much thinner and lighter than their CRT counterparts and are therefore much more compact and portable. However, a disadvantage with LCDs is that they are generally required to be viewed in relatively well lit environments or they require adequate back lighting.
Thus, what is desired is a display device that addresses some of the shortcomings of prior art displays discussed above. Such a display device should emit light directly, such as CRT displays, but be relatively compact, such as the LCD displays.